digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Shows His Face
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 25, 1999 (En:) September 22, 1999 }} A mansion atop Infinite Mountain provides the first good night's sleep in a while for the group, but a new and powerful evil is about to present itself to them in the form of Devimon. Synopsis As the kids come to terms with being stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere, a brave Digimon by the name of , who is also on Infinite Mountain, is attacked by his arch-rival, . However, the fight is soon broken up by , one of the most evil Digimon of all. He informs them of the DigiDestined's presence on the mountain, and orders them to work together to eliminate them. Whilst Ogremon's only objection is to working with Leomon, Leomon is completely against the idea, and attempts to strike Devimon, who strikes Leomon in response, taking control of him in the process. Meanwhile, Tai is attempting to draw a map of the island, despite the comments of the other kids on his poor map making skills. At that moment, Leomon appears and, much to the surprise of the other Digimon, proceeds to destroy the group. Whilst making their escape, Tai drops his map. He goes back for it, and fires a Pepper Breath to defend him, which ends up burning the map. Soon, the way is blocked by Ogremon, and the group is left with no choice but to stand and fight. The Digimon change to their Champion forms, and manage to hold off the enemy until Devimon causes a landslide above, distracting them and giving Ogremon and Leomon the chance to retreat. Once the dust settles, the kids find their Digimon back in their Rookie forms, tired and hungry. Whilst searching for a decent place to rest, they come across a mansion, of all things, and decide to investigate. They discover a feast laid out in the dining room, and are soon helping themselves. As the sun goes down, the kids and their Digimon have a relaxing bath before settling down in bed. Everyone quickly falls asleep, allowing Devimon and his two servants to sneak into the mansion unnoticed. However, Tai and Agumon are soon making their way to the bathroom. As they're about to head back to bed, Ogremon jumps out from hiding, and they hurry to escape, before running into Leomon. At that point, Devimon reveals himself to Tai and Agumon, and the mansion turns out to be an illusion. As the rest of the group awakens to this reality, Devimon proceeds to eliminate them, raising their beds into the air. At the same time, the island begins to be torn apart by Devimon's Black Gears. Agumon soon realises that he doesn't have the strength to fight against Leomon, having eaten no real food at all, and Tai is soon in Leomon's grip. Tai's bed then crashes nearby, and his digivice falls out, shining a bright light that frees Leomon of Devimon's control. Leomon then fires a blow at Devimon, distracting him from the other kids, who are sent flying off in all directions. But before Leomon can attack again, Ogremon appears, and so he's left with no choice but to send Tai and Agumon away, as he is once again taken over by Devimon. Now the kids are separated, and the island continues to drift further and further apart. File:Adventure Epi08-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi08-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi08-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi08-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi08-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi08-6.jpg Featured characters (1) * (1) * (1) * (8) * (10) * (13) * (14) |c5= *' ' (15) *' ' (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "This place could really use a good bus system." :—'Joe' complains about how much walking they have to do. "I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? Noooo! I wanted to go to summer school." :—'Joe' now complains about being lost. Izzy: "Did you say 'map' or 'mess'?" Matt: "No question, man. You are the Dude of Doodles." Sora: "If you follow that map, it'll lead right to a headache." :—The group conclude that Tai's map-making skills need some work. "I just figured out that these gloves don't really go with this dress." :—'Mimi' finds something else to worry about other than the fact that they are lost. Patamon: "Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." T.K.: "With big teeth." Patamon: "He just uses them for smiling." :—Patamon introduces the 'friendly' Leomon. Agumon: "Sorry about your map." Tai: "That's okay, at least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!" :—Agumon accidentally burns up Tai's map. Patamon: "He look hungry to you?" T.K: "We're too small to eat, and I'm full of junk food!" Gomamon: "Well, he's not against a little snack." :—Gomamon picks the wrong time to discuss Leomon's eating habits. "We may have found other life forms! Look at the grounds, I mean, someone must've mowed the lawn." :—'Izzy' is still beating that dead horse. Agumon: "This place should be on your map." Tai: "Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." Agumon: "Oh, yeah." :—Tai just won't let it go. Mimi: "Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." T.K.: "I guess it's 'cause they like it." :—Mimi and T.K. discuss the Digimon's eating habits. "That's it! I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it, at least I won't die hungry! On your mark, get set...!" :—'Joe' just can't stand the temptation. "Mmm...Peanut butter and pickles, this is the best pizza ever!" :—'T.K.' makes one of the weirdest remarks as the group feasts. Matt: "Watch the hair, dude!" Tai: "Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!" :—Matt shows concern for his hair when Tai jumps into the hot tub. Izzy: "Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis, you know, dirt and dead skin?" Tentomon: "Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it." Izzy: "That would be difficult for me." :—Izzy and Tentomon discuss their different cleaning methods. Patamon: "Humans can be so silly." Tentomon: "Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where's Gabumon?" Patamon: "He's not silly, just shy." :—Patamon and Tentomon discuss Gabumon. Other notes , Patamon's Champion form. *The eight beds in the bedroom could be foreshadowing the appearance of the eighth DigiDestined. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Devimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The term DigiDestined, or Chosen Children in the original, is used for the first time, by Devimon. *The DigiDestined's underclothes are colored similarly to their regular clothes. *One of the few times Tentomon opens his mouth in this series occurs while the group is eating. }} de:Der Herr der Dunkelheit